P A L M I S T R Y
by babybyunsoo
Summary: [CHAP 2 UPDATE!] "Palmistry adalah metode konsultasi dengan referensi tertentu untuk membaca garis tangan"/"Bukannya Baekhyun tak percaya dengan ramalan Jong In, tapi semua itu terjadi begitu saja."/Apa kau sengaja ingin meninggalkanku sendiri dan berniat menggoda gadis-gadis cantik disana, huh?" [KAIBAEK FIC/ BL / DLDR!]
1. Prolog

**Title : Palmistry**

**Author : babybyunsoo [freydae]**

**Cast :**

- **Byun Baek Hyun**

- **Kim Jong In**

- **other**

**Pair : KaiBaek/ BaekKai**

**Lenght : Chapter**

**Rating : T **

**Genre :** Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort atau apa ajalah yang nyangkut di FF

**Disclamers :** Cerita ini terispirasi dari hobi saya dulu waktu masih SMA yang suka minjem buku '**Garis Tangan'** karya orang yang saya lupa namanya /PLAK XD tapi ide cerita ini **MURNI a.k.a ASLI DUA KELINCI** dari otak pas-pasan saya. Dan tentu aja para cast milik orang tua mereka masing-masing kecuali KaiBaek yang sudah jadi milik saya /JDERRR/

Oh iya, beberapa penjelasan disini saya juga mengambilnya dari internet dengan rangkaian kalimat ala kadarnya XD

* * *

**WARN!**

**THRERE'S BL INSIDE**

**NO PLAGIARISM! NO COPYCAT!**

**THIS IS JUST FANFICTION, JADI MOHON JANGAN DIANGGAP SERIUS! APALAGI MEMBAWANYA PADA DUNIA NYATA.**

**Out Of Character, Miss typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, sediakan ember jika terjadi Gejala Muntaber(?)**

**DON'T LIKE. DON'T READ! JUST CLOSE YOUR TAB WITHOUT ANY COMENT!**

**SIDERS? GO TO HELL! I'm really Okai without you!**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

_"Bukannya Baekhyun tak percaya dengan ramalan Jong In, tapi semua itu terjadi begitu saja."_

* * *

**Descriptions : **

**"Palmistry** adalah metode konsultasi dengan referensi tertentu untuk membaca garis tangan. Ilmu ini sudah ada sejak 3000tahun yang lalu dan berasal dari India dan China. Tapi ada juga yang menyebutkan bahwa ilmu ini sudah ada sejak 4000tahun yang lalu bahkan Caesar Romawi yaitu Julius Caesar tertarik untuk mempelajarinya. Di India dikenal dengan istilah Hast Samudrika atau Lautan pengetahuan.

Ilmu Palmistry sering disalah artikan banyak orang sebagai metode maramal nasib maupun masa depan seseorang, padahal Palmistry murni ilmu sains yang dapat dipelajari dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan ramalan, sihir atau hal-hal sejenisnya.

Ilmu ini percaya bahwa beberapa garis yang ada dalam telapak tangan merupakan kondisi dari beberapa pusat otak. Itu merupakan cerminan dari pikiran bawah sadar yang membentuk garis-garis tersebut. Karena garis tersebut mewakili pikiran kita, mereka terus menerus berubah, dalam menjaga harmonitas antara pikiran dan juga sikap kita yang dinamis dan terus berubah."

* * *

**[ Prolog ]**

"Jong In,"

"hm..."

"Kenapa kau selalu melihat telapak tanganku?"

"Aku sedang berusaha membacanya"

"Apa yang kau baca? Disini sama sekali tidak ada tulisannya"

"Hyung, kau tahu? Setiap garis-garis yang ada ditelapak tangan seseorang, itu semua mempunyai arti".

"Benarkah?"

...

"Jika hal terakhir yang aku punya hanya monggu dan uang 100.000 won. Apa kau akan tetap berada disampingku?"

"Bahkan jika kau tak punya apapun, aku masih punya...

**...Hatimu"**

* * *

**A/N: WOW**. New fic Kaibaek. Jadi kapan chapter pertama publish? Setelah ff BIGGEST MISTAKE **end** pastinya. Lalu kapan FF BIGGEST MISTAKE end? Setelah saya jadi nikah sama Jong In pastinya/JDERRR/ wkwk gak koq... XD eh tapi yang pertama bener.

Sedikit **PENGUMUMAN** , karena saya 'rada' **DEGEK banget!** Sama yang namanya **SIDERS** aka **JELANGKUNG** yang datang gak dijemput, pulang **gak ninggalin jejak. **Jadi yah... dengan** sangat amat TERPAKSA **publish buat FF BM akan lebih lama dari biasanya. /JDERR/pasangefekpetirchen/

Kalau pengen cepet update yah, mungkin kalian bisa kasih sesajen(?) dulu buat para **JELANGKUNG **yang gentayangan dimana-mana...wkwk

**Oh dan satu lagi, saya gak bakal PHP-in kalian kalau kalian juga gak PHP-in saya. Maksudnya? **Silahkan tanya pada bebek Chen yang bergoyang(?)

.

.

.

**Dan seperti biasanya, menapaklah di TANAH dan TINGGALKAN JEJAK ^^**

* * *

**2013 babybyunsoo© Y**


	2. Morning Shock

**A/N : Nah! **Pasti pada bingung kan? Katanya chap 1 publish setelah "biggest mistake" END. Lah trus kenapa udah maen apdet aja? Itu karena minggu ini saya belum bisa kelarin tuh ff, otak macet gak mau jalan. Nah berhubung chap ini juga udah kelar, jadi sbg gantinya langsung saya post aja.

Masih ada yang nungguin nih ff gak, sih? Saya koq gak yakin masih ada yah...

**Ada gak ada silahkan dibaca ajalah...**

* * *

.

.

**babybyunsoo©**

**.**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**[ PALMISTRY ]**

**.**

**.**

**Pertemuan awal mereka bukanlah suatu hal yang spesial**.

Berawal saat Jong In menerima sebuah tawaran pekerjaan dari rekan club dance-nya, Yixing. Namja berwajah manis dan terlihat semakin manis saat tersenyum itu awalnya sama sekali tak berniat menawari Jong In sebuah pekerjaan jika saja dia tak mendengar keluhan hati Jong In.

Kim Jong In yang saat itu baru menyelesaikan pendidikan tingkat akhir itu sedikit frustasi karena dia sama sekali tak bisa melanjutkan sekolahnya ke universitas-universitas yang banyak orang bangga-banggakan. Alasan klasik memang, semua itu hanya tentang masalah 'ekonomi'. Bagaimana dengan beasiswa? Percayalah, Jong In tidak dilahirkan dengan otak jenius. Tapi dia cukup bersyukur karena dia masih punya kelebihan lain yang 'setidaknya' bisa dia banggakan sendiri. Benar, hanya dirinya sendiri.

Jong In hanya seseorang yang terlahir dari keluarga sederhana. Kedua orang tuanya sudah terlebih dulu pergi meninggalkan Jong In dan Noona-nya, Kim Hyoyeon. Delapan tahun mereka hanya tinggal berdua –terhitung tiga dengan anjing peliharaan Jong In—" tapi tidak setelah Kakak perempuan Jong In yang terpaut usia 3tahun, memilih menikah dan tinggal di rumah suaminya. Tentu saja Noona-nya tak sebodoh itu untuk meninggalkan adiknya tinggal sendirian dirumah minimalis peninggalan kedua orang tuanya itu.

Berkali-kali Hyo Yeon memaksa Jong In untuk tinggal bersamanya, tentu saja dirumah sang suami. Tapi berkali-kali juga Jong In menolaknya dengan seribu satu alasan.

'Aku tidak ingin merepotkan noona..'

'Jika butuh bantuan aku bisa memanggil bibi Jung, dia sama sekali tak pernah keberatan membantuku...'

'Aku sudah besar, noona tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku lagi. Jadi berhentilah memaksaku tinggal bersama kalian'

Dan saat itu Hyo Yeon tak pernah sekalipun meminta perihal 'tinggal bersama' lagi. Dia membiarkan sang adik yang sudah menginjak usia 17tahun menata hidupnya sendiri. Walau terkadang, ahh bukan.. Tapi ini memang hal rutin yang dilakukan Hyo Yeon, untuk mengurus adiknya itu. Setiap akhir pekan, dia akan datang dan memberi Jong In persediaan makanan. Memberinya beberapa lembar uang puluhan ribu Won, untuk kebutuhannya hari esok. Tentu saja Jong In menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Baiklah kita kembali saat dimana Jong In yang memang salah satu anggota club dance yang 'lumayan' bergengsi di kota seoul itu bertemu rekan satu teamnya, panggil saja Lay. Karena namja berdimple asli China itu tidak suka jika orang-orang memanggil nama aslinya, Zhang Yixing.

Sudah 3tahun lebih mereka bersahabat terhitung sejak awal Jong In yang masuk ke sekolah menengah atas dengan resmi terdaftar sebagai anggota club dance itu. Dan disitulah titik keputusasaan Jong In, dia menumpahkan semua isi hatinya pada Lay. Jika itu terdengar berlebihan, maka singkirkan pikiran itu, karena inilah 'Realita Kehidupan' seorang Kim Jong In.

Mulai dari 'Beratnya menjalani hidup sendiri', walau terkadang Hyo Yeon Noona suka mengunjunginya.

'Berharganya selembar uang 1000Won', walau Hyo Yeon Noona sering memberinya jatah tiap minggunya.

'Bagaimana dia harus memberi makan monggu –anjing peliharaannya—" walau Hyo Yeon Noona pasti juga membelikan makanan anjing mungil pemberiannya saat Jong In berusia 12tahun.

Jadi apa hal yang paling berat baginya jika Hyo Yeon tak pernah melupakan kebutuhannya?

'Noona, apa noona mau membiayai pendidikanku di Universitas yang sama dengan Sehun?' dan tentu saja Jong In tak setega dan sebodoh itu untuk mengatakannya pada Hyo Yeon. Semua itu cukup, semua yang Noonanya lakukan padanya sudah lebih dari cukup. Dan Jong In tak ingin merepotkannya lagi.

'Kebetulan aku ada sebuah pekerjaan yang cocok untukmu' satu kalimat yang keluar dari bibir namja berkepribadian hangat itu seolah memberi Jong In sebuah sinar mentari cerah untuk di songsongnya dihari esok. Tentu saja ini sebuah kebetulan yang sangat baik, karena Jong In tak ingin berakhir menjadi seorang pengangguran. Catat baik-baik itu, 'pengangguran'.

Dan disinilah Jong In berakhir, menjadi seorang librarian. Yah seorang penjaga perpustakaan, apa itu cocok untuk Jong In? Tentu saja 'tidak', tapi mau bagaimana lagi jika 'Realita Kehidupan' sudah berkata begitu.

* * *

**2013 babybyunsoo© PALMISTRY**

* * *

Tapi sekali lagi, Jong tak pernah 'menyesali' keputusannya itu. Bahkan dia merasa seperti orang yang paling beruntung di jagat raya ini. Apa kalian penasaran? Jika iya, diam dan dengarkanlah. Jong In akan mulai bercerita.

'Dia sangat bersinar, bahkan sinarnya mengalahkan sinar sang mentari'

'Senyumnya, ahh.. aku benar-benar akan gila jika sehari tak melihat senyum manisnya itu...'

'Kau memang sudah gila, Jong In. Cepatlah kembali bekerja!'

Selalu dan selalu pemuda bedimple itu memecah khayalan indah Jong In. Tunggu, 'pemuda berdimple?' tepat sekali, dia Yixing. Ahh bukan tapi Lay, kenapa dia bisa ada disini tentu saja karena perpustakaan ini adalah milik ayah Lay. Namja yang lebih tua dua tahun dari Jong In itu hampir dibuat gila karena tingkah Jong In yang selalu tidak fokus dengan pekerjaan jika sudah mulai tenggelam didunia khayalan indahnya itu. Lay hanya berakhir dengan gelengan kepala jika namja yang sudah Lay anggap adiknya sendiri itu bertingkah seperti anak kelas satu SMA yang sedang kasmaran.

.

.

'Emm... si-siapa namamu? Biar a-aku mencatatnya disini'

'Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun'

Jika Jong In boleh berteriak layaknya tokoh tuan Krab yang mendapatkan uang satu truk, maka Jong In akan melakukan itu. Dia bahkan berani bertaruh kalau itu adalah suara paling indah yang pernah didengarnya 'sepanjang hidup'. Jika lagi-lagi itu terdengar berlebihan, maka tidak ada kata 'berlebihan' lagi dikamus seorang Kim Jong In jika semua hal yang dia katakan itu menyangkut namja manis berkulit putih seputih susu, bersurai coklat karamel, berbibir tipis berwarna pink dan ahh dengan hanya melihatnya saja sudah membuat Jong In kehilangan akal sehatnya apalagi membayangkannya.

.

.

'Hyung, kenapa aku tak pernah melihatnya memakai seragam sekolah? Padahal hampir setiap dia datang kesini, itu masih terhitung jam pelajaran. Tapi aku heran, setiap buku-buku yang dia pinjam hampir semuanya berisi materi untuk anak kuliyahan. Hyung? Lay ge? Apa kau masih mendengarku?'

'persetan dengan semua celotehanmu itu kkamjong! Aku bahkan bisa mendengar suara bisikanmu saat kau tak berani menyapanya.'

Bukannya Lay tak mau menjawab pertanyaan jong In dan membentaknya, tapi siapa yang tahan jika setiap jam, setiap menit yang didengarnya hanya celotehan Jong In tentang 'Kenapa Baekhyun— Bagaimana dia— siapa dia— dan dimana dia tinggal?'

Lay bahkan berpikir, kenapa Jong In tak membututinya saja saat dia pulang? Bukankah itu sangat mudah,dengan begitu Jong In tak akan semakin menumpuk semua rasa penasarannya pada namja yang sudah lebih dari 2tahun menjadi pengunjung setia perpustakaan milik ayah Lay, bahkan sebelum Lay bekerja disana. Itu menurut pegawai lama yang sekarang sudah digantikan oleh Jong In karena alasan dia akan segera menikah.

.

.

'Kau seharusnya memanggilnya dengan sebutan –hyung-...'

'A-apa?'

'Dia seorang mahasiswa di Hongik University semester 4 jurusan Arts Humanities. Seantero universitas bahkan mengenalnya sebagai "Angel Voice", dia sangat populer. Kau harus berusaha lebih keras dua kali lipat jika ingin mendekatinya...'

'Kau tahu semua itu dari mana, hyung? Apa kau mencoba men-stalker Baekhyun? Dan diam-diam kau juga mengaguminya? Dan kau...kau juga menyukai—"

'Kubur opinimu itu dalam-dalam Jong In, karena jelas-jelas aku sudah mempunyai Joon Myeon'

.

.

Awalnya Jong In tak percaya dengan semua ucapan Lay, dia pikir semua itu hanya omong kosong dari putera tunggal seorang pebisnis sukses, Mr. Zhang. Tapi kenyataan berkata lain, Hongik University...? Bukankah...

'Sehun, bukankah kau seorang mahasiswa di Hongik University?'

'hmm... Ada apa memangnya? Apa kau berubah pikiran dan ingin melanjutkan studymu?'

'Bukan, bukan itu yang ingin aku tanyakan.'

'Lalu?'

'emm... Kau..., apa kau kenal seseorang bernama emm... B-byun B-baek... hy-yun?'

'ha? Kau bilang apa barusan!?'

'apakaukenalseorangnamjabernama-Byun-Baek-hyun? Dia juga mahasiswa disana.'

'tentu saja, aku bahkan sudah mengincarnya sejak pertama kali masuk ke Universitas.'

'A-apa?'

'Aku menyukainya...—

'K-kau—'

'Tunggu! Dari mana kau mengenalnya? Kau bahkan tahu namanya.'

'Itu bukan urusanmu, anak kecil...'

'Kkamjong! H-hey tunggu!'

.

.

Satu kenyataan yang sukses membuat Jong In mampu menjatuhkan dagunya lebar-lebar. Seseorang yang Jong In anggap anak SMA kelas 1, dan berumur 15tahun itu ternyata seorang mahasiswa Universitas yang sama dengan Sehun, Oh Sehun –sahabat sekaligus rival dancer Jong In semasa SMA—, semester 4. Kalau Jong In mengira-ngira mungkin saat ini Baekhyun sudah berumur antara 19-20tahun. Dan itu berarti umur mereka terpaut 2tahun. Dan sepertinya, mulai sekarang dia harus membiasakan lidahnya untuk memanggil Baekhyun dengan embel-embel 'hyung'.

Tapi bukan hanya itu yang semakin membuat Jong In menjatuhkan dagunya sampai ke lantai, tapi kenyataan kalau Byun Baekhyun adalah putera dari seorang Konglomerat terkaya no. 5 seantero kota seoul.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal kawasan Hongdae yang terkenal sebagai surganya anak muda itu, beberapa restoran mewah dan distro elit dikawasan itu adalah milik ayah Baekhyun, Mr. Byun. Dan semua kenyataan itu semakin membuat nyali seorang Kim Jong In yang bersikukuh akan berjuang hingga titik darah penghabisan untuk mendapatkan hati seorang namja manis bernama Byun Baekhyun menciut sudah.

* * *

**2013 babybyunsoo© PALMISTRY**

* * *

Pernah suatu malam Jong In berdiri di atas balkon, jangan pikir dia akan bunuh diri. Dia hanya ingin menyampaikan isi hatinya pada sang pencipta langit malam kala itu.

'Ya Tuhan... Apa makhluk lemah tak berdaya seperti aku tak pantas mendapatkan secuil kebahagiaan? Apa sama sekali tak ada harapan bagiku untuk mendapatkan hati seorang Byun Baekhyun. Aku tahu dia terlalu sempurna bagiku, tapi kumohon... biarkanlah aku memilikinya. Hahh...'

Tapi Jong In pikir, Tuhan hanya akan mengabulkan semua do'anya itu dalam mimpi.

.

.

'Jong In, kebetulan aku punya 2 tiket film bioskop. Rencananya aku ingin menonton film ini dengan Joon Myeon, tapi sepertinya dia sedang ada tugas diluar kota. Mungkin kau berniat mengajak Baekhyun untuk ber**kencan.'**

'Monster University? Haha kau bercanda, hyung? Apa kau benar-benar ingin menjatuh image-ku didepannya dengan memberiku tiket film kartun dan mengajaknya ber—'

'Apa tadi ada yang membicarakan film **Monster University**? Aku dengar film itu baru saja rilis dan langsung mendapatkan nilai 77 dari penonton, 63 dari kritikus dan 80 dari penulis. Itu benar-benar menakjubkan. Aku ingin sekali menontonnya... tapi selalu saja kehabisan tiket. Hah payah.'

'Apa kau ingin menontonnya?'

'Aku sangat sangat ingin menontonnya...'

'Kau beruntung hari ini, hyung. Aku punya dua tiket untuk ditonton nanti malam'

Dan satu hal yang ingin Jong In catat hari ini, Tuhan benar-benar mengabulkan do'anya tadi malam.

* * *

**2013 babybyunsoo© PALMISTRY**

* * *

**마포구****,** **서울****, 대한민국****.**

**Mapo-gu, Seoul, Korea Selatan.**

**at 07.00 AM.**

.

.

**Drtt... drttt...**

**Drttt... drtt...**

Sudah lebih dari 5kali sebuah I-phone ber-chasing hitam bergetar hebat diatas sebuah nakas dengan layar yang berkedip-kedip menandakan jika ada pesan masuk.

Masih diruangan yang sama diatas sebuah ranjang berukuran king bed, nampak seorang namja masih bergelut dengan alam mimpinya. Tubuhnya yang half naked hanya tertutupi selimut tebal sebatas pinggang, sehingga sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kamarnya membuat kulit tan-nya yang terbias sinar matahari nampak begitu bersinar dan terkesan sexy~.

**Drtt... drtt...**

**Drtttt...drttt...**

Nampaknya ponsel itu tak mau menyerah untuk mencari perhatian sang majikan. Kim Jong In, namja yang masih bergelung dengan selimutnya, mulai terusik dengan kebisingan yang di timbulkan oleh benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu.

"Arghh... siapa yang berani menggangu tidurku di hari minggu seperti ini!?" geram. Dengan secepat kilat, Jong In langsung menyambar ponselnya. Dengan mata sedikit terpejam, dia berusaha melihat siapa orang yang sudah mengiriminya pesan hingga 20.

Saat iris matanya menangkap name contact yang benar-benar tak asing lagi, Jong In langsung membetulkan posisinya menjadi duduk bersandar. Matanya kembali menelusuri name contact yang tertera disana, berusaha menyakinkan diri kalau matanya tidak rabun dan dia benar-benar tidak bermimpi.

**From : Prince(ss) Baekkie**

Baiklah Jong In benci jika seseorang mulai berniat menertawakan kontak nama yang dia buat, tapi satu hal yang perlu dicatat kalau Jong In benar-benar menyukai julukan itu.

**Message (1) "Hey pemalas, cepat bangun!"**

**Message (2) "Kim Jong In, CEPAT BANGUN!"**

**Message (3) "Dasar pemalas! Buka matamu, CEPAT!"**

**Message (4)... **

**..Message (12)**

**...**

**...Message (20) "KIM JONG IN, AKU BERSUMPAH! JIKA KAU TIDAK SEGERA MENGANGKAT BOKONGMU DARI TEMPAT TIDUR! AKU SENDIRI YANG AKAN MENENDANGNYA!"**

Bukannya berniat segera membalas pesan singkat itu, Jong In malah tertawa keras sampai-sampai memegang perutnya sendiri karena rasanya benar-benar geli, seperti ada yang menggelitiki perutnya.

Setelah mulai puas dengan acara –mari-tertawa-, akhirnya senyum lembut terpatri dibibir tebalnya. Sangat tulus. Jong In segera menggerakkan jemarinya menyentuh tombol-tombol huruf yang tercetak dilayar sentuh I-phone miliknya.

**From : Kim Jong In**

**To : Prince(ss) Baekkie**

**"Dasar cerewett, Kau tidak sadar? Kaki pendekmu itu tidak akan sampai jika kau menendangku dari Busan ke Seoul"**

Jong In terkikik sesaat karena merasa geli dengan pesan yang dia tulis, tapi akhirnya dia menekan tombol **send**.

Beberapa saat tak ada balasan, sambil menunggu balasan dari seseorang disebrang sana. Jong In memutuskan untuk segera beranjak dari tempak tidur, karena acara tidur dihari minggunya terganggu jadi tidak ada gunanya lagi dia kembali dia tidur.

Sedikit pemanasan dipagi hari sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk, pikir Jong In. Akhirnya dia mulai meregangkan otot-ototnya yang masih terasa kaku. Beberapa gerakan tangan dan kaki dia lakukan. Jong In kembali melirik ponselnya yang masih tergeletak diatas tempat tidur. Masih belum ada balasan.

Menyerah. Akhirnya Jong In memutuskan untuk membersihkan dirinya, atau orang-orang bilang dengan sebutan 'mandi'. Jong In menyeret kedua kakinya yang masih terasa berat. Tangannya terangkat untuk meraih handuk yang tergeletak disofa beludru berwarna coklat yang berada di sudut kamarnya.

Gerakannya terhenti tepat saat tangan kanannya meraih kenop pintu kamar mandi, otot-ototnya mendadak kembali kaku. Tubuhnya bergidik ngeri, dia bahkan bisa merasakan bulu-bulu ditangannya meremang dan berdiri tegak.

Jong In bersikap seperti itu bukan tanpa alasan, semua itu karena beberapa detik lalu gendang telinganya baru saja menangkap suara teriakan yang melengking tinggi. Jika ini kebun binatang, mungkin semua hewan-hewan yang tinggal akan berlarian pergi atau yang lebih buruknya lagi mereka –para binatang— akan langsung terkapar ditempatnya karena polusi udara yang mengganggu ketenangan mereka.

Tapi sekarang bukan saatnya Jong In memikirkan nasib para binatang jika polusi udara itu benar-benar mengancam mereka, melainkan suara teriakan 5 oktaf yang melengking itu meneriakkan namanya.

.

.

**"KIM ...**

**...JONG ...**

**...IN!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T **to the** B **to the** C**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

KET :** Monsters University** merupakan prekuel dari film** Monsters Inc.**

* * *

**BIG THANKS to:**

**kaibaekshipper, ****ritaanjani4**, ** StrawBaekry, cascade, ****ssonghye****, Tinker tinker4, kkamjong, taemin-nia, xiaohunnie, shinelightseeker**

duh sekali lagi saya minta maaf karena belum sempet balas review-nya atu-atu. Tapi udah saya baca semua koq. Thanks for your support^^

.

.

.

**Kalau masih pengen nih ff berlanjut, yuk! menapaklah di TANAH dan TINGGALKAN JEJAK ^^**

* * *

**2013 babybyunsoo© PALMISTRY**


	3. The Princess is Back!

**[Ritaanjani4] [pinoya **kalo baek-nya gak cerewet, kurang greget ntar**] [kaibaekshipper] [StawBaekry **soal single(?) tanda petik emang sengaja, kan chap kemaren itu nyeritain kilas balik perjuangannya si kkamjong buat dapetin sibaek.**] [coldwarm] [CussonsBaekBy] [Kiela Yue] [baekggu **Baek POVnya ntaran ya, hhe**] [xiaohunnie] [taemin-nia **banyak yg mempermasalahkan tanda petik ternyata, wkwk. Krn kemaren cuma kilas balik, jadi tanda petiknya cuma **single**(?) gmna? Udah paham kan?**] [Hyorim16] [kkamjong **hhe,emang sengaja dicepetin. Kan ceritanya kemaren itu kilas balik**] [shinelightseeker] [YUNJAE SHIPPER **karena hampir tiap di ff castnya selalu tinggal di apartement, jadi kenapa gak dirumah aja. Inget kan Jong In masih punya rumah/?** ] [Tinker Tinker4] [coolin] [lottenoir] [PutriiAmazayn] [kim Lyeon Chiken Chubu] Mianhae... bukannya gak mau bales semua reviewnya, tp saya terlalu bingung buat jawab atu2. Jadi saya jawab yang sekiranya butuh jawaban aja. Okeh, bebz/?.**

**...**

**A/N** : **Uu yeah**, lama banget yah ff ini gak diupdate. Kira-kira masih ada yang nungguin gak ya? _Krikk krikk_/hening/ hiks., saya tahu akhirnya bakal kaya gini. Mian karena kalian terlalu lama menunggu. Terlalu banyak alasan kalo saya jabarin atu-atu.

**Makasih juga yang udah mau ninggalin jejak, setiap review dari kalian bener-bener bikin saya tambah semangat! **Ya Suholah, saya gak bakalan banyak bacot kali ini. langsung baca aja okeh!

Karena chapter ini lumayan panjang dan membosankan. Jadi sebagai antisipasi, sediakan cemilan terlebih dahulu.

Udah?

.

Minuman, juga.

.

Udah?

.

Sip! Duduk yang rileks.

.

Tarik napasss

.

Buang napassss...

.

Dan bersiaplah , karena sebentar lagi roket akan segera me—/PLAK/,

.

* * *

**_[Jong In POV]_**

**"KIM ...**

**...JONG ...**

**...IN!"**

Satu nama yang langsung melintas di otakku saat mendengar teriakan melengking itu adalah, **Baekhyun?**. Tunggu, aku tahu teknologi zaman sekarang memang semakin maju dan canggih. Tapi apa mungkin, suara seseorang yang berada jauh di kota Busan bisa sampai ke Seoul? Bahkan suara itu terasa seperti ada di depan pintu kamarku? Tunggu, sepertinya tadi malam aku tak melupakan satu pintupun dirumah ini yang belum terkunci.

**"KIM JONG IN! APA KAU SUDAH MULAI TULI? CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA SEKARANG! ATAU AKU YANG AKAN MENDOBRAKNYA!"**

Bukan, sepertinya ini bukan karena kecanggihan teknologi modern. Ini juga bukan mimpi, jadi...

"Baekhyun sudah kembali!?" pekikku panik. Aku yakin tadi malam dia menelphonku dan bilang dia akan kembali hari senin, dan aku yakin hari ini adalah hari minggu. Jadi siapa yang salah disini?

.

.

**babybyunsoo©**

**.**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**-[ PALMISTRY ]-**

**.**

**.**

Dengan seribu satu tanda tanya yang sudah memenuhi otakku, aku berlari menuju pintu kamarku tanpa memperdulikan tubuh bagian atasku yang masih telanjang. Baiklah Baekhyun mungkin juga akan kembali berteriak jika aku menyambutnya dengan keadaan telanjang.

**CKLEK!**

"H-hai hyung..." ucapku kikuk saat sudah berhasil membuka pintu dan melihat punggungnya yang sangat mungil. Dia memakai T-shirt putih dengan garis hitam tebal dibagian punggung dan celana jeans biru tua yang melekat pas di kaki mungilnya. Tak ketinggalan Beani warna baby blue yang menutupi hampir seluruh surai coklat karamelnya itu memberinya kesan sangat imut dan lucu. Jika saja saat ini aku tak membuang sikap 'tidak tahu diri', mungkin aku sudah menerjang tubuh mungil itu dan menenggelamkannya dalam pelukanku.

Sementara aku masih sibuk dengan pemikiranku yang semakin tidak jelas, dia mulai bergerak dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Saat sudah melihatku mata sipitnya langsung melebar sempurna dan secepat kilat dia kembali berbalik.

"Kim Jong In! Bukankah sudah sering aku bilang, pakai bajumu saat kau tidur!"

Bukannya takut dengan ancamannya, aku malah tertawa tebahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutku yang kembali terasa geli. Jadi, dia malu karena melihatku telanjang? Haha dia benar-benar lucu.

"Berhenti tertawa, atau aku akan pulang SEKARANG JUGA!"

Baiklah ancamannya kali ini berhasil menghentikan tawaku dan 'sedikit' membuatku takut. Sudah 2 hari dia pergi, dan saat kembali dia berniat pergi lagi hanya karena aku menertawakannya perihal aku yang tidak memakai baju ini. Sangat tidak elit. Aku tak akan membiarkannya pergi lagi. Dua hari yang terasa satu abad bagiku karena tak bisa melihatnya dan senyumnya sudah cukup menyiksa batinku.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Aku akan segera memakai bajuku dan kembali." aku segera berbalik berniat kembali kedalam, tapi aku kembali berbalik dan menatap punggungnya lagi.

"Tetap disitu dan jangan kemana-kemana!" perintahku dan ditanggapinya dengan anggukan kepala, benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan.

Aku mulai berlari menuju lemari dan mengambil asal kaos yang bisa kuraih. Dengan secepat kilat aku memakainya dan segera kembali keruang tamu, takutnya Baekhyun benar-benar menghilang.

Saat aku sudah keluar dari kamar, Baekhyun tak ada lagi disana. Aku yakin tadi benar-benar Baekhyun, dan aku tidak sedang bermimpi.

"Hyung?" panggilku sedikit keras. Aku mulai menelusuri rumahku yang terbilang minimalis ini, mulai dari ruang tamu, dapur dan ruangan lainnya dan Baekhyun tidak ada. Aku panik, apa tadi aku hanya berhalusinasi. Tidak-tidak! jelas-jelas dia tadi ada didalam rumahku, tepat didepan kamarku.

Jadi dimana dia seka—

Tunggu, sepertinya aku mendengar sesuatu diluar sana, seperti suara gelak tawa seseorang. Penasaran, akupun berlari kedepan dan mendapati Baekhyun sedang bermain dengan monggu. Monggu yang terus menjilati wajah Baekhyun, membuatnya tertawa lepas. Ini pemandangan yang sangat indah, dan sepertinya monggu –anjing peliharaaku itu— benar-benar menyukai kekasihku.

Tepat sekali, Baekhyun hyung adalah namja chinguku. Dia resmi menjadi kekasihku seminggu tepat setelah tiket 'keramat' yang Lay hyung berikan padaku. Apalagi kalau bukan, tiket film kartun **Monster University**.

Bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih menyimpan sisa sobekan tiket film itu, terserah jika kalian bilang ini berlebihan. Tapi tiket itu benar-benar sangat bersejarah.

Setelah kejadian itu aku berkali-kali mengucapkan terima kasih pada Lay hyung karena tiket 'keramat'nya itu yang akhirnya bisa membuatku memiliki makhluk paling sempurna di bumi ini.

Dengan senyum yang mengembang kelewat lebar di bibirku, aku mulai berjalan kearah tempat dimana Baekhyun masih asyik dengan monggu berada dan bergabung dengan mereka.

* * *

**2013 babybyunsoo© Y**

* * *

Mereka berdua kini tengah berada di dapur rumah Jong In. Setelah Jong In mengajak Baekhyun dan monggu –yang sedari tadi didalam gendongannya— masuk, Jong In memutuskan untuk mandi sebentar dan sekarang mempersiapkan sedikit sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

Jangan anggap Jong In tidak bisa memasak, 2 tahun hidup sendiri sudah cukup membuat Jong In mandiri. Termasuk memasak makanan untuk dirinya sendiri, walaupun hanya makanan sederhana seperti sandwich, pancake dan ramen menurutnya itu sudah cukup.

Karena persediaan makanan di kulkas Jong In habis dan hanya menyisakan sebungkus roti tawar, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membuat roti bakar saja, mungkin dengan tambahan keju atau selai sudah cukup.

Sambil menunggu roti terbakar sempurna di alat pemanggangan, Jong In mulai menyiapkan dua gelas dan mulai menuangkan susu yang sebelumnya dia ambil dari dalam kulkas.

"Hyung, kau berbohong padaku. Kau bilang akan kembali hari senin? Tapi kenapa hari ini sudah kembali?"

"Jadi, kau tidak suka aku kembali?" Baekhyun sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya dan memasang wajah kesal, dia menurunkan monggu yang masih dalam pangkuannya ke lantai, membiarkan anjing kecil itu berlarian.

**TEKK**

Bunyi dari alat pemanggan roti menginterupsi kegitan Jong In, dia menoleh dan mendapati 2 lapis roti yang sudah berwarna coklat muncul dari alat pemanggang itu. Dengan cekatan, tanpa memperdulikan tatapan Baekhyun yang terus melekat padanya. Jong In mengambil dua lapis roti dengan tangan kosong berusaha menaruhnya di atas piring. Dia sedikit berjengit ketika merasakan rasa panas membakar jari telunjuk dan jempolnya.

Dengan senyum lebar terpatri di bibir tebalnya, Jong In menaruh dua piring keramik yang masing-masing terdapat roti diatasnya dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Jadi?" Jong In memulai kembali perbicaraan mereka yang sempat tertunda, dia menyeruput susu yang sudah dia taruh dimeja sebelumnya.

Baekhyun terlihat menghela napas sejenak dan memandang selapis roti dengan kabut tipis yang masih menguar dari atasnya. Melihat ekspresi kekasihnya berubah, Jong In menghentikan aktifitasnya menaruh selai kacang dan memandang Baekhyun dengan tampang khawatir.

"Kau... tidak suka makanannya?" tanya Jong In ragu. Dia tahu sifat Baekhyun yang tidak terlalu pilih-pilih makanan, sekalipun dia anak seorang konglomerat.

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat dan memandang Jong In sejenak, "Bodoh!"

Satu kata yang Baekhyun lontarkan langsung membuat kedua bola mata Jong In membulat sempurna."A-apa?"

"Aku merindukanmu, bodoh!" walaupun nada bicara Baekhyun terkesan cuek, tapi Jong In bisa merasa kalau hatinya saat ini benar-benar mengembang. 'Aku juga merindukanmu, bodoh!' Jong In ingin langsung membalasnya seperti itu, tapi boleh juga kalau sekali-kali dia menggoda kekasihnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Sebenarnya bukan, Appa yang menyuruhku cepat pulang. Huh padahal aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar di pantai bersama Jongdae." Jelas Baekhyun enteng, dia bahkan tak menyadari perubahan ekspresi di wajah kekasihnya.

Jika ada yang bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan Baekhyun di Busan. Maka yang terpikir pertama kali diotak Jong In adalah wajah teman satu kelas Baekhyun yang berbentuk kotak. Jongdae, atau yang sering dipanggil Chen meminta Baekhyun mengisi acara pesta pernikahan saudaranya di Busan.

Tak cukup sehari dua hari, bahkan sampai tiga hari. Jong In bahkan sempat berpikir apa namja berwajah kotak yang mengaku menjadi sahabat dari kekasihnya ini berniat mengencani kekasihnya dengan modus acara pesta pernikahan saudaranya.

Huh, awas saja jika Jong In bertemu dengan orang yang bernama Jongdae atau Chen atau apalah namanya itu.

Baiklah kita kembali lagi pada Baekhyun yang masih ingin melanjutkan ceritanya.

Tak peduli dengan raut wajah Jong In yang makin tertekuk masam, Baekhyun mulai melanjutkan celotehannya lagi. "Hari ini, Appa akan membuka Restoran baru di kawasan Hongdae. Appa memintaku datang, kau juga harus ikut! Dan— ahh Sehun juga akan datang!"

Sehun. Oh sehun, dia memang sahabat Jong In. Dia juga sudah tahu jika Baekhyun akhirnya memilih Jong In dari pada sahabat albinonya itu, tapi yang Jong In tidak suka, Sehun masih tetap mendekati Baekhyun-**nya**. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, Baekhyun malah tidak pernah merasa sungkan jika Sehun mendekatinya ataulebih parahnya lagi menggodanya.

Walaupun Baekhyun selalu bilang jika Sehun sudah dia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri, tapi tetap saja kedekatan mereka itu, argh membuat Jong In selalu iri. Bagaimana tidak, Sehun itu bisa dibilang sempurna.

Tinggi, mungkin ini tidak terlalu Jong in permasalahkan. Jong In juga lumayan tinggi.

Berkulit putih, baiklah kulit Jong In mungkin tidak seputih milik Sehun. Bahkan lebih gelap, tapi bukankah dia terlihat lebih sexy?

Dan satu hal ini yang paling membuat Jong In hanya bisa menghela napas jika mengingat fakta yang tak bisa Jong In elakkan, Sehun berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Yahh bisa dibilang dia 'orang kaya'. Dia punya segalanya. Termasuk akses bisnis dengan keluarga Mr. Byun, ayah Baekhyun.

Fakta terakhir yang dia tahu, bahkan sebelum Baekhyun bilang hari ini Ayah Baekhyun akan membuka Restoran baru. Sebelumnya baik Baekhyun maupun Sehun sudah pernah bercerita kepada Jong In kalau orang tua mereka akan bekerja sama untuk sebuah proyek bisnis.

Lalu apa yang bisa Jong In banggakan?

Dia hanya orang biasa, yang dia punya hanya monggu dan rumah peninggalan orang tuanya. Pekerjaan menjadi seorang librarian tak seberapa. Tapi dibalik semua itu, Jong In selalu dapat tersenyum setiap hari karena ada Baekhyun disampingnya.

Bahkan sampai sekarangpun Jong In masih tak percaya jika dia benar-benar bisa memiliki malaikat kecil yang begitu sempurna seperti Baekhyun.

"Jong In?"

"Kim Jong In? kau melamun?"

Suara lembut itu langsung menyadarkan Jong In dari lamuan panjangnya. Matanya menatap roti yang masih dia pegang sebentar dan beralih ke wajah kekasihnya. "Ah, tidak. Siapa bilang aku melamun? Tentu saja aku mendengarkanmu, kau bilang Sehun juga ada disana kan? Bagaimana kalau kita juga mengundang Lay dan—"

"Kau marah padaku?" Baekhyun terlihat sedikit merajuk dan memasang raut sedih.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu… aish!" Jong In mulai kelabakan karena raut wajah Baekhyun langsung berubah masam. Dia mulai merutuki dirinya sendiri karena lagi-lagi dia harus memikirkan hal-hal yang akan semakin membuat nyalinya ciut.

"Untuk apa ak—"

"Aku hanya bercanda soal itu, tentu saja aku sangat merindukanmu. Kim Jong In bodoh!"

Entah kenapa hati Jong In langsung menghangat mendengar pernyataan tulus dari kekasihnya itu. Dia langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang berada diseberang meja makan.

Kedua tangan kekar milik Jong In langsung melingkar di pundak Baekhyun dan menenggelamkan tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, princess…" bisik Jong In seduktif tepat ditelinga Baekhyun.

Sesaat wajah Baekhyun langsung memanas, dan samar-samar rona merah mulai menjalar dipipi putih pucatnya. Tapi detik berikutnya dia baru menyadari satu hal yang paling sensitive di telinga miliknya.

.

"Yak! SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN PERNAH MEMANGGILKU PRINCESS!"

* * *

**2013 babybyunsoo© PALMISTRY**

* * *

Jong In menyisir rambutnya keatas menggunakan sebelah tangannya sambil memperhatikan pantulan dirinya sendiri didalam cermin. "Kim Jong In, Kau memang tampan!" Dia mulai memuji dirinya sendiri sambil setengah bergaya, entah itu menaruh jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya dibawah dagu atau hal-hal lain yang menurutnya bisa membuat dia terlihat semakin keren.

Setelah berlama-lama kemudian, Jong In mulai melirik arloji yang melingkar pergelangan tangan kirinya. 07.30, itu berarti dia harus segera berangkat untuk menjemput sang princess, ehem maksud Jong In kekasihnya.

Sekali lagi Jong In melirik pantulan dirinya didalam cermin, sekedar membetulkan kerah dan setelan jas hitam yang dia kenakan. 'Sempurna' batinnya.

Jong In mulai menyambar kunci mobil yang ada diatas nakas samping tempat tidurnya dan segera meluncur kerumah sang pujaan hatinya. Jika ada yang bertanya-tanya mobil siapa yang dia bawa, tenang. Itu tentu bukan mobil sewaan, Jong In hanya meminjam. Tepatnya meminjam mobil milik kakak iparnya.

Sebelumnya Baekhyun sudah memintanya untuk memakai mobil miliknya saja, tapi katakanlah Jong In memang 'sedikit' gengsi. Dia itu namja chingunya. Kim Jong In, kau lupa? Kau juga namja chingunya.

Seharusnya dia yang menjemput sang 'princess' menggunakan mobil –pinjaman— nya tentu saja, bukan malah Baekhyun yang datang sendiri apalagi dia yang menyetir sendirian kerumahnya. Jika ada perampok yang menghadangnya ditengah jalan, menculiknya atau lebih parahnya lagi memperkosa kekasihnya. Baiklah Jong In mulai tidak bisa mengontrol isi otaknya. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir itu memang berbahaya.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan Jong In sudah sampai di depan kediaman Keluarga Byun. Rumah itu keseluruhannya bercat putih, bergaya modern dengan dua lantai dan jangan lupa rumah kekasihnya itu sangat-sangat besar. Mempunyai bagasi yang bisa diisi lebih dari 4 mobil dan halaman yang bisa dibilang sangat luas. Di tengah-tengahnya dihiasi dengan patung yang bisa mengeluarkan air, baiklah sebut saja itu air mancur. Disisi kanan dan kiri halaman dihiasi dengan taman dengan berbagai macam bunga dan tumbuhan-tumbuhan lainnya.

Well, seperti istana memang.

Seperti didongeng-dongeng anak kecil yang masih Jong In ingat, setiap ada istana besar pasti didalamnya hidup seorang Raja dan Ratu dan tentu saja seorang 'Princess'. Dialah, Byun Baekhyun. Walau Baekhyun memang bukan seorang princess cantik berambut panjang dan berbibir merah. Tapi menurutnya, Baekhyun jauh lebih indah dan lebih cantik dari pada itu.

Baekhyun benar-benar seperti sosok malaikat kecil yang dikirim oleh Tuhan untuknya, untuk melengkapi hidupnya. Dan Jong In tak pernah bisa berhenti untuk tak mengagumi kesempurnaan yang sudah Tuhan ciptakan pada sosok mungil itu.

Jong In jadi teringat saat pertama kai dia memasuki 'istana' itu, semua itu benar-benar terasa seperti mimpi baginya. Menggenggam jemari yang sangat indah dan lentik itu dan menggandengnya untuk berhadapan langsung dengan Sang Raja dan Ratu, siapa lagi kalau bukan kedua orang tua Baekhyun.

Dia sedikit tidak menyangka karena Ibu Baekhyun langsung menyambutnya dan menerimanya dengan senyum hangat, dia bahkan berkali-kali memujinya karena dia tampan. See, Jong In memang tampan, bukan?

Tapi berbeda dengan Mr. Byun, pada awalnya Ayah Baekhyun tidak menyukainya karena, kalian pasti ingat. Jong In hanya orang biasa, tidak punya banyak uang dan bukan seorang sarjana apalagi CEO. Semua itu benar-benar membuat nyalinya ciut didepan Mr. Byun.

Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu dan tentu saja berkat kekasihnya yang hampir tiap hari merajuk dan memohon kepada Ayahnya agar menerimanya, lebih tepatnya merestui hubungannya dengan Jong In. Akhirnya Mr. Byun menyetujui hubungan mereka, dan membolehkan Jong In untuk setiap saat jika dia ingin membawa sang princess keluar istana, walaupun Mrs. Byun selalu tak pernah sungkan tapi tetap saja.

Tanpa restu dari sang Raja, selamanya 'mungkin' Jong In tak akan pernah bisa melamar sang pujaan hatinya dan menikah dengannya. Ahh sepertinya Jong In mulai menghayal terlalu jauh sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari seseorang sudah mulai keluar dari pintu 'istana' dan mulai berjalan menuju mobil –pinjaman-nya.

**...**

Ekor mata Jong In mulai menangkap sebuah siluet seseorang bertubuh mungil yang tanpa dia tebak, dia sudah tahu jika itu kekasihnya. Sebenarnya Jong In sudah berdiri diluar mobilnya lebih dari 8menit –sepertinya— untuk menunggu sang pujaan hatinya keluar, setelah sebelumnya dia mengirim pesan pada Baekhyun jika dia sudah sampai didepan rumahnya.

Dan selama itu pula, Jong In tenggelam dalam khayalan ingatan yang sudah hampir **satu** tahun terlewatkan.

Mata Jong In tak pernah terlepas dari sosok mungil dengan kemeja putih dan setelan jas hitam yang membungkusnya berlari kecil kearahnya. Rambutnya yang ditata rapi dengan gaya belah samping memberinya kesan lebih imut dan tentu saja 'cantik'. Sepasang mata sipit itu terlihat lebih tebal dan menawan karena balutan eyeliner. Sempurna seperti biasanya, dan selamanya Jong In selalu mengagumi itu.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Baekhyun saat dia sudah sampai dihadapan Jong In.

"Selama apapun itu, tidak masalah untuk kekasihku yang sangat 'cantik' ini." Jong In mengedipkan sebelah matanya berniat menggoda sosok yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya, sedangkan Baekhyun seperti biasanya hanya menanggapinya dengan cibiran 'aku tampan, bukan cantik!'.

"Ayo kita segera berangkat! Sebentar lagi acaranya akan dimulai, kita bisa telat!" Baekhyun mulai protes karena Jong In tidak bergegas tapi malah menggodanya.

"Ah tunggu hyung," Ujar Jong In dan langsung dihadiahi dengan tatapan bingung oleh Baekhyun.

"Perutku mendadak sakit.., sepertinya aku benar-benar terkena diabetes..." ungkap Jong In sambil memegang perutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan tentu saja langsung membuat Baekhyun panik dan khawatir bukan main.

"K-kenapa bisa begitu? Kau pasti selalu makan yang manis-manis dan minum kopi! Sudah aku bilang kan? Jaga pola makanmu, tapi kau selalu bilang—"

"Aish hyung... kenapa kau malah memarahiku?" rengek Jong In. Baiklah, sebenarnya Jong In tak benar-benar sakit, lebih tepatnya dia hanya berpura-pura. Dia hanya ingin sedikit menggoda kekasihnya itu 'lagi', tapi kenapa berakhir dengan omelan panjang lebar dari mulut kekasihnya, sekarang.

"Aku sakit bukan karena makan-makanan manis atau minum kopi..." Jelas Jong In. "Tapi...—"

"Karena wajahmu terlalu manis jika aku melihatnya setiap—"

"KIM JONG IN! HENTIKAN RAYUAN GOMBALMU!"

BUGG!

AWW!

Teriakan dan 'sedikit' pukulan dilengan Jong In menjadi pemandangan terakhir sebelum mereka benar-benar menghilang dari 'istana' keluarga Mr. Byun.

* * *

**2013 babybyunsoo© PALMISTRY**

* * *

**La Sfera**

**Hongdae, Seoul, Korea Selatan.**

**At 08.10 PM**

.

**_[Jong In POV]_**

Setelah 15menit perjalan akhirnya kami sampai di tempat yang Baekhyun maksud. Sebuah restoran mewah khas Italia, semua interior yang ada disisni benar-benar mirip seperti restoran yang sama seperti aslinya.

Aku memang tak pernah ke Italia dan melihat langsung restoran disana seperti apa, tapi aku bisa melihatnya melalui televisi. Dan benar-benar mirip dan sekali lagi sangat mewah dan berkelas.

Dan sepertinya ucapan Baekhyun memang benar. Saat kami sampai, acaranya sudah berlangsung, aku bisa melihat Ayah Baekhyun dan Sehun sudah selesai memotong pita peresmian untuk restoran baru mereka. Dengan iringan tepuk tangan dari para tamu undangan yang hadir.

"Ah! Baekhyun, akhirnya kau sampai." Mr. Byun berjalan menghampiri kami, tepatnya menghampiri anaknya. "Appa ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan salah satu rekan bisnis Appa,"

Baiklah sepertinya ini akan jadi lebih buruk seperti biasanya, pasti Baekhyun harus bersalaman dengan para pak tua rekan bisnis ayahnya itu dan mereka pasti akan bilang. 'Baekhyun ternyata kau manis sekali. Apa kau mau menjadi menantuku? aku punya putra yang sangat tampan. Kau pasti akan langsung jatuh cinta padanya.'

Err... rasanya aku ingin langsung bilang pada mereka kalau Baekhyun itu sudah punya kekasih. Dia sudah menjadi milikku, dan aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun diantara mereka mencoba menawari Baekhyun untuk menikah dengan salah satu dari anak-anak mereka. Karena cepat atau lambat akulah yang akan menjadi suami dari seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Park Chanyeol, kemarilah..." aku mendengar ayah Baekhyun memanggil seseorang. Tak lama kemudian muncul seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi, ternyata dia lebih tinggi dariku rupanya. Berjalan menghampiri kami.

Tunggu.

Sepertinya ini jauh lebih buruk dari pada perkiraanku.

"Perkenalkan, dia Park Chanyeol rekan bisnis Appa. Kau tahu Baekhyunnie, dia masih muda tapi prestasinya sebagai seorang CEO sangat cemerlang. Dia juga yang membantu Appa mendirikan La sfera ini, dia bahkan yang membantu Appa mencarikan chef terbaik dari Italia untuk restoran kita ini."

Jadi dia yang dimaksud dengan rekan bisnis Ayah Baekhyun. Dia bahkan jauh terlihat lebih muda jika dikatakan sebagai seorang pebisnis. Baiklah aku akui dia memang 'lumayan' tampan. Tapi tentu saja aku jauh lebih tampan darinya.

"Annyeong, Park Chanyeol imnida." dia mulai memperkenalkan diri dan disambut dengan jabat tangan oleh Baekhyun.

"Annyeong Tuan Park, senang berkenalan denganmu. Aku Byun Baekhyun, tapi kau cukup memanggilku Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tersenyum ramah pada raksasa itu. 'Tunggu! Hyung, Aishh... jangan pernah tampilkan senyum menawanmu itu pada orang lain.' Aku benar-benar merasa tidak tenang, apalagi raksasa tidak tahu diri itu terus-terusan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun-ku.

"Ehmm.." Aku berdeham, tentu saja sengaja. Raksasa tidak tahu diri itu langsung melepaskan tautan tangannya dan tersenyum kikuk. 'Dasar idiot! Berani sekali Kau main mata dengan kekasihku!' rutukku dalam hati.

"Ahh iya," Baekhyun menoleh padaku dan mengisyaratkanku untuk segera memperkenalkan diriku juga. Tentu saja dengan senang hati aku akan memperkenalkan diriku.

"Tuan Park, perkenalkan...dia Kim Jong In." Baekhyun berbicara padanya dan dia langsung mentapku.

Aku langsung menyambut uluran tangannya, "Annyeong Tuan Kim, Aku Park Chanyeol. Senang berkenalan dengan Anda." Ucapnya mulai memperkenalkan diri.

"Annyeong Tuan Park, Aku Kim Jong In. Kekasih Byun Baekhyun—" ucapku tegas dan langsung dihadiahi dengan ekspresi syok dari wajah idiotnya itu. 'Bagaimana, Tuan Park. Apa aku sudah cukup membuatmu terkena serangan jantung?' batinku dan langsung bersmirk-ria.

"—senang berkenalan dengan Anda, juga." Secara bersamaan kami sama-sama melepaskan tautan tangan kami. Mungkin dia sudah mulai risih.

Beberapa saat kemudian Ayah Baekhyun mulai pamit, dan meninggalkan kita bertiga dalam keadaan yang sangat canggung. Aku bahkan tidak tahan terus-terusan berada disekitar si raksasa idiot ini.

Tapi aku cukup bersyukur karena tak lama kemudian pemuda bernama Park Chanyeol ini menghilang dihadapanku, karena salah seorang hmm mungkin asistantnya datang dan kemudian mereka pergi entah kemana.

Yang terpenting sekarang Baekhyun-ku aman.

Tentu saja.

"Jong In, Aku haus... Ayo kita ambil minuman!" tiba-tiba Baekhyun merengek meminta minuman sambil menarik lenganku. Kalau dia sedang bersikap begini, aku paling tidak tahan untuk tak menerkamnya sekarang juga.

"Tunggu, hyung! Biar aku saja yang mengambilnya, kau tunggu disini saja..." Bukannya aku berniat meninggalkannya begitu saja disini –diantara mata-mata kelaparan—, tapi bukankah sebagai kekasih yang bertanggung jawab memang seharusnya aku yang pergi kesana dan mengambil minuman untuk sang princess. Bukankah itu terdengar lebih romantis.

"Tidak perlu, itu terlalu lama. Apa kau sengaja ingin meninggalkanku sendiri dan berniat menggoda gadis-gadis cantik disana, huh!?"

Pernyataan Baekhyun tentu langsung membuatku tersentak, "B-bukan begitu, hyung. Mana mungkin aku menggoda gadis-gadis cantik disana sementara aku sudah punya yang lebih cantik." Aku sedikit terkikik dan langsung dihadiahi sweatdrop dari Baekhyun.

"Terserah kau saja, aku ingin mengambilnya sendiri!" ucapnya jengkel dan langsung berbalik bersiap pergi. Detik selanjutnya, bahkan sebelum aku sempat mengeluarkan suara. Kekacauan datang.

**_[Jong In POV end]_**

**_..._**

Tepat saat Baekhyun berbalik, dia langsung merasakan jas yang dia kenakan basah, refleks Baekhyun-pun langsung melangkah mundur.

"Aah!" pekikan yang dikeluarkan Baekhyun sontak langsung menyita perhatian hampir semua para tamu yang ada disana.

Baekhyun tak sengaja menubruk seseorang yang sedang berjalan tepat dibelakangnya, dan itu langsung membuat minuman yang dipegang orang itu tumpah mengenai jas hitamnya dan sedikit cipratan di sebelah celananya.

"Ma-maafkan aku tuan. Aku benar-benar tak sengaja." pemuda berambut blonde berkulit putih pucat yang menumpahkan minumannya itu tadi langsung meminta maaf dan berusaha ikut membersihkan jas Baekhyun yang basah menggunakan sapu tangannya.

"Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa?" Jong In yang masih beradat didekat Baekhyun pun langsung panik dan menghampirinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sudahlah... lagi pula ini hanya minuman." Jawab Baekhyun sekenanya, dia masih terlalu syok. Sebenarnya Baekhyun juga merasa sangat ceroboh, dia berbalik tanpa memerhatikan keadaan sekitar.

"Tapi tetap saja, hyung... bajumu basah. Dan kau bisa kedinginan." Jong In sedikit sebal karena kekasihnya ini kelewat baik dan polos. Dia langsung menatap pemuda blonde yang masih berdiri disana dengan tatapan kesal, "Hey! Apa kau tidak melihat jalanan didepanmu, huh! Kau—" perkataan Jong In terpotong karena Baekhyun tiba-tiba berbicara.

"Jong In, sudahlah. Ini juga bukan salahnya, aku yang berbalik secara mendadak."

"Tap—"

"Tuan, maafkan kami. Jong In, ayo kita pergi." Baekhyun membungkuk sekilas pada orang itu dan langsung menarik Jong In menuju toilet. Dia benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman karena membuat kekacauan di acara penting seperti ini.

Sedangkan Jong In hanya pasrah sambil mengikuti langkah kecil kekasihnya itu.

**...**

"Bagaimana ini...? Aku tidak mungkin keluar dengan baju basah seperti ini..." sesampainya ditoilet Baekhyun langsung kelabakan dan masih disibukkan dengan baju basahnya. Untung jasnya berwarna hitam jadi tak terlalu kentara, tapi tetap saja. Baekhyun benci basah.

"Buka jasmu, hyung." Baekhyun sedikit terkesiap saja Jong In berkata seperti itu. "A-apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Jong In, kau—"

"Tenanglah hyung... Aku tidak akan menelanjangimu disini,—" Jong In terkikik karena merasa geli melihat kekasihnya itu begitu terlihat gugup. "aku hanya ingin mengeringkan bajumu disana." Baekhyun ikut menoleh kearah yang ditunjukkan Jong In dan mendapati alat pengering tangan terpasang disudut toilet.

"O-oh..." hanya kata itu yang sanggup keluar dari mulut Baeknyun, dia benar-benar merasa bodoh karena berpikir yang tidak-tidak. 'Baekhyun... memangnya apa yang ingin Jong In lakukan padamu,huh!' rutuknya dalam hati.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi dengan cekatan tapi terselip 'sedikit' perasaan gugup, Baekhyun mulai melepas jas hitam yang dia kenakan dan hanya meninggalkan kemeja putih.

Jangan anggap Jong In tak menyadari hal itu, dia tahu. Kekasihnya itu terlihat sangat gugup, dan itu langsung membuat sudut bibirnya terangkat. Jong In menyeringai sambil masih menatap setiap gerakan yang diciptakan oleh namja mungil didepannya itu, tapi aksinya langsung ditangkap oleh Baekhyun. Dan sukses membuat kekasihnya itu bergidik ngeri.

"J-jong In, b-berhenti menatapku seperti seperti itu! Dan ini—" Baekhyun menyodorkan jas hitamnya pada Jong In, "cepat keringkan!"

Dengan pasrah Jong In langsung menuruti perintah kekasihnya, dan bergegas melangkah menuju handdryer.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan Jong In rasa ini sudah cukup kering untuk bisa kembali dipakai. Dia berbalik dan mendapati kekasihnya tengah duduk disalah satu wastafel sambil bertopang dagu dengan sepasang mata yang tak terlepas memperhatikannya. Itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan bagi Jong In.

Bagaimana surai coklat itu ambruk menutupi dahinya dan bagaimana kedua kaki mungil itu terayun dengan irama yang dia ciptakan sendiri. Tanpa sadar seulas senyum kini sudah menghiasi kedua sudut bibirnya.

...

"Apa bajunya sudah kering?" tanya Baekhyun ketika mendapati Jong In sudah mulai berjalan menghampirinya. Awalnya Baekhyun berniat ingin turun dari wastafel karena kegiatan Jong In mengeringkan baju sudah selelsai, tapi aksinya terhenti karena teriakan Jong In.

"Tunggu hyung! Jangan bergerak dan tetaplah disitu!" tanpa sadar tubuh Baekhyun menurut begitu saja, mulutnya bahkan masih terbuka karena terlalu kaget dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Hal selanjutnya, benar-benar langsung membuat Baekhyun hanya bisa mematung. Bagaimana tidak?

Ternyata Jong In menyuruhnya tetap diam karena baru saja dia memakaikannya jas. Baekhyun bahkan merasa seperti seorang anak kecil atau bahkan bayi karena diperlakukan seperti ini, tapi entah kenapa ada perasaan hangat dan bahagia terselip saat satu persatu jemari kekasihnya itu mengancingkan jasnya.

Lama-kelamaan Baekhyun bahkan bisa merasakan kedua pipinya memanas, dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Baekhyun langsung menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya pada kedua pipi yang mungkin saat ini sudah berubah warna seperti kepiting rebus.

Dia merasa sangat malu. Dan semua itu karena perlakuan 'romantis' kekasihnya.

Melihat kelakuan aneh dari kekasihnya, Jong In langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Baekhyun tengan menunduk sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Hyung, kau kenapa?" tanya Jong In sambil berusaha melihat wajah kekasihnya itu, tapi Baekhyun semakin menunduk dan itu membuat Jong In mengernyit heran.

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tapi dalam hati dia berteriak 'Kenapa katamu? Kau hampir membuatku mati karena menahan rasa malu, bodoh!'

"Hyung ayolah... kenapa kau tak mau menatapku?" kali ini Jong In berusaha melepas kedua tangan Baekhyun yang masih setia menempel dikedua pipinya.

"Jong In, apa yang kau lakukan... cepat lepaskan!"

"Tidak sebelum kau melepaskan kedua tanganmu itu." Baekhyun masih berusaha mati-matian menjaga 'harga diri'nya dengan bersikukuh tidak mau melepaskan kedua tangannya.

Tapi pada akhirnya usahanya itu sia-sia, karena bagaimanapun juga kekuatan Jong In dua kali lipat lebih kuat dari pada Baekhyun. Jong In akhirnya bisa melepaskan kedua tangan kekasihnya itu dan menahannya agar tak kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana kedua pipi putih kekasihnya itu bersemu merah padam. Dan itu terlihat sangat 'cantik'. "Hyung, kau blushing..." goda Jong In sambil memajukan wajahnya lebih dekat ke wajah kekasihnya itu, dia benar-benar suka jika kekasihnya ini tengah malu-malu seperti ini.

Mendapat tatapan seperti itu, sebisa mungkin Baekhyun mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain. Apapun itu asal bukan sepasang lensa hitam milik Jong In. "Si-siapa bilang, i-ini mungkin karena udara disini begitu pa—" kalimat Baekhyun terpotong saat merasakan sepasang telapak tangan menangkup kedua pipinya. Matanya membulat sempurna begitu mengetahui jika yang melakukan hal itu adalah Jong In.

"J-jong In a-apa yang kau..." Baekhyun tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya karena, sungguh, dia merasa sangat gugup. Jantungnya berpacu cepat seolah kapan saja dia siap melompat dari rongganya.

Perlahan Jong In mulai mempersempit jarak diantara wajah mereka, dengan posisi Baekhyun yang masih berada diatas wastafel membuat Jong in semakin mudah mengamati setiap inchi lekuk wajah Baekhyun yang terpahat begitu sempurna.

Jarak mereka kini hanya tinggal beberapa senti, bahkan Baekhyun bisa merasakan hembusan napas hangat dari kekasihnya itu menerpa wajahnya. Merasa tak tahu lagi apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan, katakanlah dia benar-benar pasrah dengan apa saja yang akan dilakukan pemuda yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu, Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat.

Sambil berdo'a semoga dia tak mati malam ini karena mengalami serangan jantung yang Jong In berikan padanya.

Melihat Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya seperti ini benar-benar membuat Jong In tak bisa berhenti tersenyum, dia tak bosan-bosannya memandang wajah yang makin lama semakin terlihat lebih menggemaskan itu.

Dia menjatuhkan pandangannya pada bibir plum mungil milik Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat menggoda. Jong In sendiri masih ingat waktu pertama kali dia merasakan bibir itu, sangat manis dan benar-benar membuatnya kecanduan seperti obat. Dia juga pernah bersumpah, bahwa bibir itu akan selamanya menjadi miliknya dan tak akan membiarkan siapapun berani mencurinya.

Jong In kembali tersenyum setelah menyatukan kembali pikirannya, kali ini Jong In benar-benar menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Dia mendaratkan satu kecupan hangat di pucuk kepala kekasihnya.

Sontak perlakuan Jong In itu membuat Baekhyun kembali membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

"Jangan pernah menyembunyikan hal itu lagi dariku, kau mengerti princess..." bisik Jong In tepat didepan wajah bersemu Baekhyun. Biasanya jika Jong In memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'princess', maka Baekhyun akan langsung berteriak didepan wajahnya. Tapi kali ini berbeda, Baekhyun hanya mematung sambil –masih— memandang sepasang kelereng hitam milik kekasihnya.

"Ahh, sebaiknya kita segera keluar. Mungkin para tamu sedang kebingungan mencarimu. Kajja!" tanpa aba-aba, Jong In langsung mengangkat pinggang ramping milik Baekhyun dan menurunkannya dari atas wastafel.

Sedangkan Baekhyun yang mendapat semua perlakuan itu hanya bisa diam, otaknya terlalu lumpuh untuk merespon atau sekedar menanggapinya.

Selanjutnya, Baekhyun hanya menurut saat jemari Jong In bertautan dengan jemarinya kemudian menggandengnya untuk keluar dari ruangan yang sudah hampir setengah jam mereka tempati.

Langkah keduanya terhenti tepat didepan pintu keluar, saat tak sengaja mereka berpapasan dengan seorang pemuda yang beberapa menit lalu baru mereka temui.

Park Chanyeol, seseorang yang dikenal Baekhyun sebagai rekan bisnis Ayahhnya itu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang benar-benar sulit dia artikan. Jujur Baekhyun merasa sedikit risih ditatap seperti itu, dia kembali menjatuhkan pandangannya pada Jong In yang juga menatap pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi dari kekasihnya itu dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Ehm, permisi Tuan. Boleh kami lewat sekarang?" ucap Jong In membuyarkan kecanggungan diantara mereka bertiga.

"O-oh, silahkan..." Chanyeol yang berada ditengah-tengah pintu masuk mulai melangkah masuk dan mempersilahkan keduanya keluar.

Tanpa basi-basi Jong In pun langsung melangkah keluar sembari menarik kekasihnya pergi –untuk menyelamatkan 'princess'nya, jika terjadi hal-hal yang tak diinginkan— meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih tak melepaskan sepasang hazelnya dari sosok yang beberapa centi lebih pendek dari sosok disampingnya.

"Menarik." Ucapnya entah dengah maksud apa.

* * *

**2013 babybyunsoo© PALMISTRY**

* * *

Mereka berdua kini sudah kembali ke aula utama dimana para tamu masih ada, entah sedang menikmati hidangan khas italia yang tersedia seperti Spaghetti Bolognese, Ossobuco Milanese, atau Kopi Illy yang sangat khas dari Italia.

Sambil menikamati makanan, para tamu juga di manjakan dengan alunan merdu dari beberapa orang yang sedang memainkan sebuah biola.

"Jong In, bukankah itu Sehun?" mendengar ucapan Baekhyun sontak langsung membuat Jong In mengalihkan pandangannya kearah yang dituju kekasihnya. Dan benar saja, kedua matanya menangkap sosok pemuda albino berjas abu-abu yang sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang yang sedang memunggunginya.

"Sehun!" teriakan Baekhyun langsung membuat sosok yang pernah mengecat rambutnya dengan warna pelangi itu langsung menoleh kearah mereka.

"Baek Hyung!" Sahut Sehun begitu menyadari seseorang yang memanggilnya adalah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun-pun langsung menarik tangan Jong In agar mereka mendekat ketempat dimana Sehun berdiri. Tapi langkah keduanya terheni bertepatan ketika sosok yang dari tadi bersama Sehun membalikkan badan menghadap mereka berdua.

"Kau!"

"kau?"

"Kalian?"

Pekik mereka bertiga hampir bersamaan. Dan itu langsung membuat Sehun yang tak tahu apa-apa mengernyit heran. "Kalian sudah saling kenal?"

Ketiganya kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sehun. "Orang ini tadi yang menumpahkan minuman ke baju Baek—"

"Aw! Hyung... kenapa kau malah memukulku?" Jong In mengusap lengannya yang baru saja menjadi korban serangan mendadak Baekhyun.

"Bukankah sudah aku bilang itu hanya ketidaksengajaan, lagi pula aku juga yang ceroboh. Membalik badan secara mendadak."

"ck, tapi tetap saja..." Jong membuang muka berpura-pura kesal. Tapi dalam hatinya dia memang kesal, karena kekasihnya itu lagi-lagi terlalu baik hati.

"ah, Sehunnie. Kau juga mengenalnya?"

Baiklah kali ini Jong In makin menekuk mukanya karena baru saja kekasihnya memanggil Sehun dengan panggilan 'Sehunnie', bahkah Jong In yang sudah sah menjadi kekasihnya tidak pernah mendapat satupun panggilan sayang dari Baekhyun.

"Emm.. dia, Luhan." entah hanya perasaan Baekhyun saja atau tidak, tapi dia bisa melihat ada sedikit 'kegugupan' terselip saat Sehun mengucapkan nama Luhan.

"Ah, iya Aku Luhan. Xi Luhan, dan maafkan aku soal yang tadi, aku benar-ben—"

"Sudahlah, lupakan soal yang tadi." Baekhyun mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum ramah, "Oh iya, aku Baekhyun teman Sehun. Senang mengenalmu Luhan-ssi..." Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah tangannya berniat menyalami pemuda yang beberapa centi lebih tinggi darinya tapi lebih pendek dibandingkan Jong In dan Sehun.

"Senang mengenalmu juga Baekhyun-ssi," Luhan menerima jabat tangan Baekhyun dan membalas senyumnya.

Ekor mata Baekhyun melirik Jong In yang masih berdiri disampingnya, sepertinya kekasihnya ini masih marah. "Jong In, kau tidak ingin memperkenalkan dirimu?"

Jong In menghela napas berat, sebelum akhirnya mengangkat sebelah tangannya bermaksud memperkenalkan diri. "Aku Kim Jong In, senang mengenalmu Luhan-ssi." ucap Jong 'masih' dengan nada yang kesal.

"Jong In, kau tidak bisa bersikap lebih ramah pada Luhan?" Tegur Baekhyun.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Baekhyun-ssi. Aku mengerti, senang mengenalmu juga Jong In-ssi." Luhan meraih tangan Jong In dan menjabatnya sejenak.

Merasakan suasana yang kembali canggung, Baekhyun pun memecahnya dengan mulai membuka suara. "Sehunnie, kau tak pernah menceritakan apapun padaku tentang Luhan. Kau mulai tidak mau terbuka padaku?"

Mendengar Baekhyun berkata seperti sontak membuat Sehun langsung gelagapan, "Bu-bukan seperti itu hyung... aku juga baru mengenalnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Benar begitu, kan hyung?" tanya Sehun pada Luhan.

"A-ah benar. Kami memang baru saling mengenal beberapa hari yang lalu. Kebetulan aku datang karena beberapa urusan bisnis dengan Ayah Sehun." Jelas Luhan, sementara Jong In dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk paham.

"Jadi?" tanya Jong In entah dengan maksud apa.

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak paham dengan maksud rival abadinya itu "Maksudmu apa, Jong In?"

"Kalian sedang berkencan?" pertanyaan Jong In sontak langsung membuat keduanya membulatkan kedua pasang mata mereka.

"Bukan!"

"Tidak!" Sehun dan Luhan langsung saling bertatapan karena mereka tak sengaja menjawab secara bersamaan

"Ah... kalian bahkan terlihat sangat kompak!" kali ini Baekhyun ikut bergabung untuk menggoda mereka.

"Hyung...!" Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan memohon untuk berhenti menggodanya. Sedangkan Baekhyun malah langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak tak menghiraukan pandangan aneh dari para tamu.

"Jong In, sepertinya kita akan punya teman untuk kita ajak double date."

"Yak Hyung!" Sehun berusaha mati-matian untuk menyembunyikan rasa malu yang sudah mulai naik sampai-sampai membuat kedua pipi pucatnya bersemu merah padam. Sedangkan Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis, tapi dalam hatinya dia bisa merasakan ada 'sedikit' perasaan aneh. Entahlah Luhan sendiri tak tahu apa itu.

"Bhahaha," Kali ini Jong In ikut tertawa bersama kekasihnya, sepertinya Jong In sudah mulai melupakan perihal acara ngambek-nya.

"haha, tenanglah Sehunnie. Aku hanya bercanda." Terang Baekhyun dan setelah itu mereka melanjutkan acara mengobrol mereka. Canda tawa juga selalu mengiringi setiap obrolan yang mereka buat.

* * *

**2013 babybyunsoo© PALMISTRY**

* * *

**Beijing, China.**

.

Terlihat seorang lelaki paruh baya duduk bersandar di kursi kerjanya sambil sesekali menyesap kopi hitam dengan kepulan asap yang masih terlihat diatasnya. Kentara sekali jika kopi itu baru saja dibuat.

Tumpukan kertas, dan file-file memenuhi hampir seluruh meja kerjanya. Tapi diantara semua tumpukan file-file yang entah apa isinya itu, terdapat sebuah figura dengan foto didalamnya berdiri di sisi kanan meja kerjanya.

Foto itu menampilkan sepasang suami istri yang tengah tersenyum bahagia kearah kamera dengan seorang bayi mungil didalam gendongan sang Ibu. Bisa terlihat dengan jelas jika keluarga itu diliputi dengan penuh kebahagiaan.

**Tok tok tok!**

Tanpa menunggu seseorang diluar sana –yang baru saja mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya—, lelaki paruh baya yang sejak tadi terus berkutat dengan lembaran kertas diatas mejanya langsung mempersilahkan seseorang diluar sana masuk. "Masuklah."

Dan selanjutnya seorang lelaki yang masih terlihat muda dengan setelan jas lengkap masuk dan langsung mengadap ke sosok yang menjadi atasannya itu.

"Ini berkas yang Anda minta, Tuan." Lelaki itu menyodorkan sebuah map berwarna merah dan menaruhnya diatas meja.

Dengan perlahan lelaki paruh baya yang baru saja dipanggil dengan sebutan tuan itu langsung meraih map merah yang tergeletak diatas meja. Dia membuka lembar demi lembar file itu dan membacanya dengan seksama.

"Tuan, soal itu—"

"Aku sudah mendengarnya." Lelaki paruh baya itu meletakkan kembali mapnya diatas meja dan mengalihkan pandangannya kesosok pemuda yang sudah lebih dari 5tahun mengabdi padanya.

"Sekretaris Chou, suruh Kevin untuk segera kembali ke Seoul. Dan kali aku tidak ingin mendengar penolakan. Aku sudah meminta anak buahku mengurus segala keperluan untuk keberangkatannya ke Seoul."

"Baik, Tuan." Selanjutnya, Pemuda bermarga Chou itu membungkuk hormat dan segera pamit keluar ruangan.

"Kau bisa tertawa hari ini, Byun Taehyun. Tapi tidak setelah aku mengambil kembali apa yang seharusnya jadi milikku dan menghancurkan semua kebahagiaanmu." lelaki paruh baya itu berucap dengan penuh keyakinan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kesudut meja kerjanya, tepat dimana sebuah figura foto itu berdiri.

"Bersabarlah chagi, sebentar lagi kita bertiga akan kembali bersatu."

Dan sebuah tawa kemenangan itu langsung menggema di seluruh ruang kerjanya. Seolah dia benar-benar bersiap untuk menyambut sebuah kemenangan yang sebentar lagi akan berpihak padanya.

**.**

**.**

**T **to the** B **to the** C**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**5.999** words yang isinya semua ocehan gak penting author. Gimana? Diluar perkiraankah? Atau ceritanya malah jadi absurb?

_Katanya ceritanya tentang garis tangan gitu, ini koq malah gak ada hubungannya sama sekali_? Hhe, saya sendiri juga gak tahu kenapa malah jadi melenceng kaya gini. Tapi Soal 'garis tangan', bakal mulai dibahas dichap depan. Gak mungkin juga dong, satu ff isinya Cuma bahas garis tangan doang...iya kan?

Oh iya, gimana? Moment kaibaeknya udah sweet belum? Saya takut jatuhnya malah jadi garing.

.

.

Sekali lagi **thanks banget** yang udah mau support ff ini biar tetep lanjut. **Without you all, I'm nothing.**

**Maap jika typo berceceran, kritik dan saran sangat amat dibutuhkan.**

.

.

**Seperti biasa. yuk! menapaklah di TANAH dan TINGGALKAN JEJAK ^^**

* * *

**2013 babybyunsoo© PALMISTRY**


End file.
